


Revenge

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Summary: Sequel to 'Dark Alley'.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Kudos: 18





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Dark Alley'

"This is the last time I'll take you patrolling!" Buffy stormed into the apartment of her Watcher, dumped her bag on floor and flopped down in a chair. 

"What happened this time?' Giles let out an exasperated sigh, while shooting an annoyed look at Buffy's companion.

"Nothin'!" the blonde vampire exclaimed. "We staked a few vampires."

"I'm sure that's not the whole story."

"It isn't!" Buffy hissed. "Yeah, we staked four. If it had been up to Spike it would've been three."

"Four," Spike objected.

"Three!"

"Four. I would've dusted 'er eventually."

"Once more, what happened?" Giles seemed to be truly at his wits end by now. Ever since Spike decided to tag along whenever Buffy was patrolling these kinds of arguments were common. 

"Spike decided to have some fun." 

"'Oi! Even a vampire 'as needs. You of all people should know that."

"Okay, that was low, even for you." I had kept quiet, silently enjoying the verbal sparring match, but this remark crossed the line. 

Spike gave me a smirk. "My, a compliment."

"Will you shut up!!" The unusual outburst from our normally very subdued bookman had us all staring at him."Good. Buffy, your story."

"He," An accusing finger was pointed at Spike, "wanted to 'play around' with a female vampire."

"Only for a while. She was beautiful, nice long legs,.."

"I get the point," Giles sighed. "Buffy, you should go home now and get some sleep."

"Yes please." Buffy jumped up and, with a last disgusted look at Spike, left the building.

"It's so easy to piss 'er off," Spike grinned. 

"Don't tell me you did it to get Buffy angry." Giles looked at Spike with something that looked like disbelief, but I think he already knew the answer.

"Partly, yeah." 

"That's it." I rose from my chair, resisted the urge to take him by his ear and drag him along, and made my way to the door. "You are coming with me, buster."

"Wha? No sleep in the bathtub? I'm disappointed."

"I don't think Giles can stand you right now." 

"You are so right." 

"Oh alright. Djeez, one joke and everyone is upset." He cracked a grin. "That's neat!"

"What ever." This time I did take him by his ear and yanked him with me. He sputtered and complained the whole way to my house and I was seriously considering gagging him, when my mind supplied me with another idea. It would effectively shut him up **and** I would have my revenge for something that happened a year or so ago, something that hasn't left my mind since then. It's strange, but after I got over the initial shock, it didn't really bother me. The fling with Faith, yeah that still haunts me and not in a good way.Leave the bad thoughts and move on to..even worse thoughts. Worse, wicked thoughts. He was giving me strange looks, so I guess something was showing on my face.I was glad when we got home.

Once in, I let him lead the way to the basement. Thankfully we didn't run in to my parents, I don't feel like explaining right now. 

He halted in his tracks in the middle of the room. Perfect. It gives me the chance to bump into him; after all, I can't see that good in the dark, can I? 

""Ey!" His outcry when our bodies connected made me grin. 

"Sorry," I muttered very close to his ear, my hands already on his waist, thus preventing him from moving away. I felt the shiver running through that lithe body, my own body reacting immediately. "You wanted to have fun, didn't you?"

"Uh..yeah...but..." A sandblaster wouldn't have been enough to wipe the grin from my face. I had him stammering! 

"Then let's have fun."

Looking back, I should've known that I couldn't win. At that moment I still felt I had the upper hand and that made me just a little too self-assured. I ran my hands up and down his sides and nuzzled his neck. The last move was my mistake. Vampires love necks and not only for the obvious reason, as I found out that very second.

He twisted around and the next thing I knew my mouth was captured in a soul-searing kiss. All my plans went out of the window as he ravished my mouth. That kiss brought back the memory of that night in the alley with a clarity that had me gasping. Literally. 

"Have fun, eh?" he asked me when he broke the kiss, obviously noticing my need for air. "I like the way your minds works, pet."

Where's a snappy comment when you need one? I could only stare at that grinning face, tongue-tied. My body decided for me as I leaned in and stole another one of those kisses. Hands roamed all over me, going under my jacket, under my shirt. I hissed when he touched bare skin. "Damn! Cold!"

"Can't do anything about that," he smirked, pushing me backwards to the bed. Somehow he had managed to shed his coat; my hands were now grabbing his T-shirt. It felt good, so good. I fell backwards, not letting go of him. He landed on top of me, laughing. 

I didn't do this. The words kept rolling through my mind like a merry go round. I didn't do this. One look at the other side of the bed and I knew I did do it. 

"This what you wanted, ducks?"

The question startled me and I had to consider my answer. One wrong word and I could end up with an angry vampire and even though he is defanged, I still didn't underestimate him. "Yes and no."

"Yes for the sex, no for the person." 

That had me rolling over and stare at him. The first thing that hit me was the fact that he wasn't angry. A small smile was playing around his lips, a knowing smile that had me sheeting.

"Think you can look inside my head??"

"Pretty much." He rolled to his side and looked at me. "I know I'm not the one you want. The name you cried when you came was kind of a give away."

Ow. 

He laughed. It was a laugh that had me momentarily forgetting my embarrassment. Not vicious or mocking, but wholeheartedly and genuine. For the first time I saw a person, a human being, not a vampire. 

"Ow pet," he grinned. "I knew before. I even knew it the first time I ambushed you."

"Then why?" I was really curious. Why would he want to have sex with me when he knew I would never be his?

A finger traced my jaw, gentle, tender almost. "I like going after things that are difficult to get."

"Thanks!" So that's what it was, a challenge. Of course, what else would it be?

"Don't sell yourself short. You are an attractive guy, although you do your damnedest to hide it. I wanted to get into your pants the moment I saw you, but I never thought you would go for guys. When I saw you eyeing him, well, I took the chance."

I could hardly believe my ears. He wanted me? A laugh bubbled up inside me and no matter how hard I tried to contain it, it came out. The stunned expression on his face made me laugh even harder. My sides were hurting, my stomach ached, but I couldn't stop. In the end, he joined me, grinning widely.

"Are we pathetic or what?"

I nodded, not able to form a coherent answer. The laughter died instantly when he gathered me in his arms and a soft voice whispered in my ear, "When you grow tired of waiting, just look me up."

Again I had no answer and I somehow knew he didn't expect one. The offer was tempting though. Believe it or not, I was actually starting to like Spike. His sarcastic comments made me bite the inside of my cheek often enough, sometimes to surpress my laughter, sometimes out of frustration because I couldn't find a suitable answer. He took us as we were, no pretence. The fact that he detested us all was no secret to anyone. I like that kind of honesty.

And yeah, he's awfully good in bed. 


End file.
